1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display module, which includes a pivotably mounted display unit that may be mounted in a non-stable environment, such as a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Recently, many vehicles have been equipped with a computer-based system for outputting information to the driver of the vehicle. These computer-based systems may include telematic systems, navigation systems, and/or audio systems. These systems provide the driver or any passengers of the vehicle with many different pieces of information concerning traffic situations, travel information, route guidance, and/or information about a present operating state of the vehicle. In order to accommodate the information provided by computer-based systems, vehicles may include a display module, which include display panels on which information can be shown.
U.S. patent publication U.S. 2001/0042812 A1 discloses an in-dash bracket assembly for pivotably and slidably mounting a display unit to a dashboard in a vehicle. The bracket assembly includes a base and pivot assembly, a support bracket and display mounting hardware. In this arrangement, however, the display unit is not mounted in the dashboard, but only fixed to the dashboard, leaving a poor impression of the design of the interior of the vehicle.